Pieces
by Crushed Hale.x
Summary: He feels his heart tearing again. Because he knows he isn't where she belongs. No matter how much he wishes it weren't true. She's clutching at her heart, feeling her pain with another's.


This will be be the last thing I write for a while.

It's most likely not going to get reviews, because it's not Twilight.

I hate how I'm only known for Twilight. It's pathetic.

Anyway, here you go. This is my Kingdom Hearts fic.

Pairing: Riku/Kairi.

Genre: Angst. Small romance. I guess.

Rated: K+. Because I can.

Author: Crushed Hale . x

Title: Pieces.

Word Count: 778

* * *

She walks along the beach, with her converse clad feet just out of reach from the salty water. It tries it's hardest to reach her, getting closer and closer, until it's pulled away completely and forced to start over again.

She idly wonders if this is what it's like all the time. They leave to protect people. To save worlds. Not just their own world. But who's left to protect her when they're gone? Does he think she's happy without him? Do they both think that?

He sits in the shadows, because he thinks that's where he belongs. He thinks that even though he no longer appears as Ansem's Heartless, the darkness is all he should know.

He idly wonders about her and if she's okay. Running a hand through his long silver locks and sighing in frustration, he slumps against the wall as tears start blurring his vision.

He believes he is not needed by her. Because everyone knows she belongs with Sora. Everyone but him.

She's collapsed in the sand. The water is still out of reach. Tears are running down her face. She believes that he has given up all hope and uses these off-world missions as an excuse to get away from her.

She believes she is un-wanted. Un needed. She can't see what he does.

He believes she lied. Not to him, but to herself. The tears have dried and created streaks along his face. His hair as covered his eyes, and he's thankful. His eyes can not lie. Because he truly did love her with his whole being.

He feels his heart tearing again. Because he knows he isn't where she belongs. No matter how much he wishes it weren't true.

She's clutching at her heart, feeling her pain with anothers. She doesn't know why she can feel it, but it hurts so badly. And another fresh batch of tears are coming.

She's fighting those tears away, because deep down, he'd want her to be strong.

He feels another's pain inside that dark thing he calls a heart. At first he is confused, because as odd as it sounds, the pain is gentle. And he knows that it's Kairi's.

He opens his eyes, and pushes himself from the shaded corner of his house. His destination: Where his heart - their heart - lead him.

She feels the tears dry, and pushes herself into a sitting position. She can't cry anymore, because all the tears are gone.

She rakes a hand through her long red hair and sighs. Her thoughts seem to be running away from her. She idly wonders if her shadow would run from her given the chance.

He feels stupid that he's left it this long. Allowing them to both suffer. He feels stupid he thought of his best friends needs before her own. Because when it came down to it, she was it.

He sees her, back toward him and facing the ocean. The sun has begun it's decent. The image breaks his heart, because he knows he is the one that caused it.

She can feel his presence, and her heart is beating faster. She wants to scream at him and yell. Demand to know why.

She feels a hand on her shoulder, and looks to her left.

He hopes she'll take his extended hand, just so he knows it's real.

He hopes she can forgive him for all he's done.

She stares at the hand, trying to extinguish the hope she feels. She should know better, he has the power to break her apart again. But she trusts him too much, and despite herself, she takes his hand.

He lifts her to her feet, and just stares at her tear streaked face, knowing it mirrors his own. He pulls her toward him, hugging her like she'll disappear.

She smiles because she knows it's real. And she smiles because it's Riku.

He smiles because this is what he's always wanted. He smiles because it's Kairi.

She feels something wet, and they both look down at the water that they're now standing in.

They both smile because the water has finally reached what it couldn't before, and restored the broken pieces.


End file.
